Lo logré
by Solani
Summary: Rima en esta historia se ira dando cuenta de lo que en verdad siente por Nagihiko. Que mal Summary :   como siempre  Un Rimahiko a morir! ;
1. Sentimientos ¿En verdad te odio?

"_**Lo logré"**_

Cuando éramos niños, solemos demostrar sentimientos sin darnos cuenta de ello,  
abrasamos, besamos, miramos, admiramos y sonreímos.  
Nuestros corazones son puros... no existe la pena porque no hay miedo, y no hay miedo porque no existe el temor ni la inseguridad...es por eso que la niñez es la etapa más feliz de la vida y por lo que duele tanto entrar en la adolescencia.  
Cuando haz crecido te das cuenta que existe el rechazo, y que este provoca dolor, entonces se hacen visibles las barreras.  
Cuando no puedes ver en los ojos de otra persona sin sentir millones de cosas, es cuando tu corazón comienza a dudar sobre el sentido de aquel sentimiento de la infancia...cuando comienzas a despertar en la vida.

_**Capitulo I:**_

_- Nagihiko POV -_

Me encontraba sentado en la banca de la plaza a la que siempre solemos asistir los Guardianes, pero esta vez era yo solo, fui por mi cuenta. Debía meditar, es decir, pensar, estaba algo confundido. La persona que a mí me importaba, la persona a la cual yo estaba dispuesto a entregar todo; que pareciese que me odiase, que me tuviese miedo. Yo estaba dispuesto a cambiar todo eso…

- Rima….

En ese momento el grito de mi profesor, Nikaidou, me despertó de mi sueño, un sueño muy importante…

- ¡Fujisaki! No creo que sea el mejor momento para andar durmiendo, sabes yo también estoy cansado y aun así estoy aquí parado dando la clase y explicando los temas para el examen de la semana que viene

- ¡Lo lamento mucho! De verdad….

- Nagi….. ¿Sucede algo? – dice Tadase, que se encontraba sentado en el banco de al lado

- No nada,.. solo que últimamente e tenido la cabeza en otro lado

. A, puedo imaginarme en que…

En ese momento abrí bien grande los ojos y parpadee un par de veces mirando a mi amigo, quien me miraba y señalaba disimuladamente a una compañera de clase; quien por supuesto era la más linda para mí…

_Rima Mashiro, una chica de cabello largo y ondulado de color dorado. La actual Reina de los Guardianes. Ella es una chica muy popular entre los chicos, debido a que tiene un carácter algo… bueno algo… extraño, serio se podría decir, pero por dentro en realidad es una chica muy graciosa y que le encanta la comedia; también por ser bastante pequeña, lo que la hace muy tierna. Lo malo de todo, es que por alguna razón ella me odia, no me puede ver ni en figurita (o eso parecería). Por mas que intento ser agradable con ella, no le caigo bien._

Por fin toca la campana, guardo mis cosas y me dirijo fuera del aula. Recordé que debía encontrarme con el resto de los Guardines en el Jardín Real. Camino allí, me encontré con Amu y….Rima

- Hola Amu – salude muy cortésmente como siempre. Dirigí una mirada muy amigable y con una sonrisa hacia Rima- Hola Rima

-Hola Nagi- dice Amu dedicándome una sonrisa

- Hola- dice Rima sin dejar de mirar al frente

Su actitud no me afecto demasiado, ella siempre es así conmigo…

En ese momento Amu se para frente a nosotros (Rima y yo), no dirige una sonrisa y así se queda…

- ¿Qué pasa Amu? – dice Rima con una cara algo de curiosidad y confundida

- Nada…- dice la peli rosa dándose vuelta y sigue caminando

En ese momento Rima acelera el paso para alcanzar a su amiga, dejándome un poco atrás. Mientras ellas estaban adelante, yo me encontraba en las nubes, mas distraído de lo usual, recordando y pensando en que unos días atrás Kirishima (uno de mis compañeros de básquetbol) había declarado su amor hacia ella. Obviamente, lo que era para mi uno amigo, se volvió una competencia. Claro, una competencia contra la que yo no estaba dispuesto a perder.

_- Rima POV –_

Me dirigí hacia Amu, que segundos atrás se paro frente a mi y ese tonto de Nagihiko.

- Amu…- dije yo como mi vos tan apaciba y despreocupada como siempre

- Dime Rima – dice ella sonriendo, sin dejar de mirar el cielo

- Que paso hace dos segundos, o sea me refiero, no entendí el significado de bueno… tu acción- dije mirándola

En ese momento Amu empieza a reírse, provocando que me quedara en shock, algo desconcertada, mejor dicho preocupada. No tenía ni idea de porque su reacción, asique insistí…

-¡ Amu! ¿Qué te pasa?

- Si te dijera me matarías – dice secándose las lagrimas de sus ojos después de tanto reír

- ¡Eso no se dice! ¡ Ahora tengo mas curiosidad que antes! – dije muy enfadada – Si no me cuentas me enfadare

- Te enfadaras ya veras… - dice ella mirándome y volteando de vuelta al frente y sonrió – Es que mire a Nagi al lado tuyo hace un rato caminando y…. bueno y….

- ¡Y que!...- Me enfade con el simple hecho de que el chico allá sido mencionado en la conversación y mejor dicho en una misma oración que mi nombre; Amu no se traía nada bueno

- Bueno, pensé que hacen y arian una, bueno una linda pareja :P- dijo ella con un tono nervioso debido a no poder saber cual sería mi reacción

En ese momento definitivamente estaba a punto de matarla, pero en ese momento empeze a sentir un extraño ardor en mis mejillas. Puede sentir que se empezaban a tornar de un rosa claro. ¿Por qué?, eso nunca me había pasado, además menos uno pensaría de ¡con él!, definitivamente era imposible. En ese momento mire al chico que se encontraba detrás nuestro (Amu y yo), estaba alejado, por suerte, y mis mejillas ya se habían tornado cadaves mas rojas.

- Jijijiji, ¡Rima estas roja! – grita mi Chara Kusu Kusu - ¡Rima esta sonrojada! Jijijijij

En ese momento Nagi, perdón digo Nagihiko me mira y me mira de una extraña forma, como de… ¿Preocupación?...

En ese momento el se acerca a mi

- Rima… ¿te encuentras bien? – dice con una cara de preocupación, que al mirarlo mi corazón empezó a latir a mil – quizás.. te estés enfermando – dijo acercando su mejilla a mi frente

_- Si, se estará enfermando de amor XD – piensan las Charas de Amu (Ran, Miki y Suu)_

Esa acción, provocó que, si ya estaba roja, ahora no se cómo estaría. Por alguna razón sentí tranquilidad, y no se porque, pero serré mis ojos; como si estuviera permitiendo que el hiciera eso.

Unos segundos después, el se alejo, y yo como que volvi a la realidad y quede como en estado de shock…

- No estoy seguro pero,… ¿Te sientes mal Rima?

- N-no, y.. ¡No te vuelvas a acercar a mi de esa forma! – le dije yo muy enojada, sonrojada y nerviosa

- Estas bien… - afirma el con mucha tranquilidad y con una sonrisa de satisfacción

¡Aaaaaaaa! Como me exaspera este chico, no se porque, yo nunca había tenido ese tipo de reacción, y si algo parecido abría de sucedido, estoy completamente segura de que le hubiera dado tremenda bofetada. Pero entonces… ¿Por qué? Cuando el se acerco, no ice nada, y no voy a mentir, no es porque mis manos y todo mi cuerpo no los podía mover, no lo hice porque no quise; sobre todo eso, ¡Lo disfrute!, serré los ojos y todo, me odio a mi misma en este momento. No lo voy a negar, no es un chico feo…

_Nagihiko Fujisaki, un chico de 6º año (el mismo año que yo) de la "Clase Luna". Sus ojos son de un color marrón claro y su cabello era largo de un color violeta algo azulado. También es alto, por algo era el capitán del equipo de básquetbol. Nagihiko es el actual Escudero de los Guardianes. El es una persona muy amigable y de buen corazón, de alguna forma siempre que tienes un problema, el siempre sabe que decirte; siempre esta ahí si lo necesitas. Él, se preocupa mucho por sus amigos. Es un chico popular entre las chicas (no se como las soporta), siempre es muy amable con ellas, aunque sean lo mas molestas y cargosas del mundo (esto me exaspera)._

_Nagihiko era lindo, pero tampoco era un, no se… bueno okay si era muy lindo. Pero no me gustaba. Odio que este con Amu, ellos siempre parecen entenderse muy bien…. Creo que soy celosa; pero….¿de Amu o Nagihiko? ¡Qué pregunta tan estúpida!..._

En ese momento mis pensamientos son interrumpidos…

- ¡Nagi! – dice una voz, que obviamente reconocí y que no soportaba

En ese momento, Nagihiko voltea con una cara de queja, pero igual se mantuvo con su sonrisa de siempre….

- A hola Yamabuki

- Hay Nagi no seas tan formal, dime por mi hermoso nombre

- D-de acuerdo, Saaya

- Yamabuki – le aclaro yo a Nagihiko mirándolo, cn lo que el responde con una mirada algo extrañado – D-digo, e vamos Amu, o llegaremos tarde – dije nerviosa al darme cuenta de que actué de forma muy celosa

- Saaya, Nagi ya se tiene que ir, o si no llegaremos tarde a la reunión en el Jardín Real – dice Amu, al ver que Nagihiko en verdad no quería quedarse

- De acuerdo pero antes,…. ¡Chicas, aquí esta Nagi, y dice que le gusta alguien! – dice Saaya mintiendo y con una sonrisa, bueno… su típica sonrisa

En ese momento, un monton de chicas empezaron a rodear a Nagihiko, pero Amu y yo terminamos metidas en medio de todo ese tumulto. En ese momento, vi a Amu tratando de salir junto con Nagihiko; pero en esos segundos, cada vez se hacia mas numerosa la cantidad de gente que no estrujaba. En ese momento Amu es estrujada contra el tonto este, eso me molesto mucho, nuevamente no se si es por celos por Amu o Nagihiko… ¡Otra vez pensando en ello! En fin, sacare a Amu de aquí. Me intente acercar a Amu, para agarrarla y asi intentar salir. Nuevamente, ubo otro movimiento muy brusco de la gente y la que termino estrujada contra Nagihiko fui yo.

En ese momento, estaba bastante nerviosa, estaba yo apollada contra su pecho en una situación bastante incomoda, pero sentía tanta seguridad….un minuto ¡Otra vez con estos pensamientos!

En ese momento, puedo sentir que Nagihiko me rodea con sus brazos, mis mejillas se tornaron rojas nuevamente.

- Jijijiji, ¡otra vez Rima! Jijijiji – dice Kusu Kusu que en cualquier momento la iba a matar

- Nagihiko POV –

En ese momento, cambio de personalidad y doy un salto para salir de ahí. La gente, mejor dicho los alumnos y alumnas de la Escuela Seiyo, se quedaron mirando para todos lados para ver donde estábamos.

- Amu, Rima, vámonos al Jardín ates de que nos vean

Así nos fuimos al Jardín Real, en donde Tadase (el Rey) y Yaya (el As) nos esperaban muy impacientes…

- Chicos, se atrasaron un poquitito – dijo Tadase pero de forma amigable

- ¡Para la próxima no nos hagan esperar! – dijo Yaya

- Lo sentimos – dijo Amu

- Si, surgieron algunas cosas por el camino – dijo Rima con sus mejillas rosadas, que me causo mucha curiosidad

- Emm…. Rima, ¿Seguro que te sientes bien?

- Rima POV –

En ese momento, ante esa pregunta, me puse mas nerviosa y le conteste, pero creo que tartamudee…

- S-si….

Nuevamente, veo que Nagihiko vuelve a acercarse, me puse roja como un tomate, estaba embobada, es decir, como si nuevamente lo iba a permitir

- ¡Rima! – me grito Kusu Kusu en el oído, para hacerme reaccionar

Kusu Kusu logro que me percatara de la situación…

- Ni se te ocurra… - fue todo lo que dije

En ese momento el apoya su mano sobre mi cabeza y me acomoda un mechón de mi flequillo, pero quedo muy cerca de mi….

- Y-yo….. – estaba tan nerviosa

Entonces Amu nos grito que nos acercáramos a la mesa, o si no Yaya terminaría con toda la comida. En ese momento, Nagihiko alejo rápidamente su rostro del mío y dio unos pasos. Luego miro hacia atrás y me dedico una sonrisa; que hizo que me siguiera sonrojando….

- Normal POV –

La tarde de los Guardianes transcurrió normalmente, durante ella, mientras estaban sentados en la mesa hubo un par de intercambios de miradas entre Nagihiko y Rima, que cuando se daban cuenta de ello desviaban sus miradas sonrojados.

Era de noche….

- ¡Cuánto trabajo el de hoy!- grito Yaya bostezando

- Si, ya es tarde, me pregunto que hora será – dijo Tadase

- Son las 21:00 en punto – dijo Amu, que al notar que Tadase le dedico una sonrisa se sonrojo

Todos se tenían que ir, ya que era muy tarde….

- Pero Rima…. A ti no te dejan volver sola – dice Amu algo preocupada

- Si, no se, por hoy supongo que ire sola….

- Pero es de noche…- dice Nagihiko preocupado – Yo te acompaño

- Rima POV –

En ese momento, el sonrojo empezaban a teñir mis mejillas, rápidamente me jire para que no me vieran. Ósea, ¡Nagihiko iba a acompañarme a casa! ¡De noche, lloviendo!. Bueno, supuestamente a mi no me gusta él, así que no debería de porque estar nerviosa. Pero.. últimamente yo me pongo cuando estoy con Nagihiko, me pongo muy….. ¡Basta Rima!

- D-de acuerdo, permito que me acompañes, pero apúrate yo ya salgo….

Salgo del jardín, pero estaba lloviendo un monton y no traje paraguas no traje nada. Solo me falta pescar un resfriado.

En ese momento siento un abrigo que cubre mis hombros, al levantar la vista me encuentro con el rostro sonriente de Nagihiko….

- Vamos Rima- me dice con su sonrisa típica de él

- S-si

Mi corazón latía a mil, y no sabia porque.

En ningún momento paro de llover, y a medida que íbamos caminando por la calle, debes en cuando miraba para el costado para ver a Nagihiko. Verlo todo mojado y con una cara de serio, me causo risa en mis adentros. Dios, no podía negarlo era un chico verdaderamente lindo, y no se que era pero en ese momento en que lo veía tenia un aspecto de nose, serio, misterioso….yo segugia ahí, observándolo y es mas le sonreí. Él se dio cuenta, y me devolbio la sonrisa pero algo sonrojado.¡Me vio, no no no me pudo aver visto!¡Se debe estar riendo de mi en sus adentros!

- Oye Rima, ¿recuerdas a Kirishima?

- Si, ¿por? – le dije con mucha curiosidad, oviamente no lo demostré

- Y, le vas a contestar, es decir, te gusta – me dice algo nervioso, se le notava. ¡Este tonto proboco que me sonrojara!

- No lo se – en ese momento pude notar como su aspecto cambio, como a uno mas de tristeza, de soledad (que cosas raras que pienso). Decidi jugar ante ello- Tal vez si, tal vez no

- El es un chico muy bueno – me dice sonriendo – Si le dices que si seguro que no te desepcionaras - dice con un aire de tristeza

- Seguramente – le digo deprimida

¡Tonto tonto tontooo!, no puede decirme eso, acaso ¿no va a pelear por mi?. ¡En que pienso! Si le gusto o no no es mi problema no me devo preocupar de ello

- Pero… eso me pone algo triste – dice; rápidamente volteo a verlo con mucha anciedad y sonrojo

- ¿P-por que? – digo nerviosa

- Porque significaría que ya no estarías libre…- dice sin dejar de mirar el cielo, con un aire de tristesa, era como si su mirada estuviera perdida

- ¿A-a que te refieres? – digo, mi corazón ya no iba a mil, iba a mucho mas

- Bueno, yo…- el estaba sonrojado, y mucho – te quiero Rima

En ese momento ambos paramos (no nos dimos cuenta que paramos justo en frente de mi casa), yo definitivamente estaba en shock. Ambos nos miramos y nuestros rostros de a poco se fueron acercando. Nuestros labios estaban a centímetros….

La puerta se abre…

- ¡Rima! ¿¡Que esta pasando!


	2. ¡Admitelo!¡Te gusta!

**Hola!**

**Lamento la tardanza, lo que sucede es que esta llegando fin de año y me tienen loca con los estudios, sin mencionar que estuve en cama durante una semana :S**

**Bueno aquí va, a casi me olvido mi fic se lo dedico a mi amiga Rina. Y**

_**Lo logré**_

_**Capítulo II**__**:**_

- ¡Rima! ¿¡Que está pasando!

Rápidamente ambos no separamos muy sonrojados..

- ¡Mamá me asustaste! – digo algo nerviosa por la situación – Y no pasaba nada, lo que pasa es que durante todo el camino siento algo en el ojo y el solo estaba tratando de ver que era – digo mientras me rio, pero obviamente una risa bastante nerviosa

- ¡Cierto!, en el camino ella me venía comentado sobre esa molestia, y justo cuando paramos, ella exclamo que ya no lo aguantaba más, y me pidió que me fijara si tenía algo…- dijo el con una sonrisa falsa

- Aja…- decía mi madre con una cara bastante seria y como sospechando otra cosa – Bueno, en fin, tu eres el jovencito que acompaño a mi hija el día de hoy…. ¿Rima, tu no venias siempre con esa amiga tuya? – decía mientras examinaba con la vista a Nagihiko

- Mama…- dije algo avergonzada, mi madre estaba siendo bastante cortante y maleducada

- Eeeeh… si si, lo lamento, acabo de ser muy maleducada con usted jovencito… ¿Cuál es su nombre?

- Nagihiko, Nagihiko Fujisaki…- dice el haciendo una de esas reverencias y con una sonrisa, que por alguna razón, hizo que me sonrojara un poco

¿¡Por qué me sonrojo! Lo que me faltaba, ni siquiera me habla a mi, ahora ya con solo mirarlo me apeno… ¡Que desesperante!. En fin, estaba bastante enojada con mi madre, primero porque estaba tratando bastante cortante y con un tonito bastante maleducado a Nagihiko, y segundo porque..porque… ¿interrumpió el momento?... ¡Tonta, tonta, tonta!¡Como puedo estar pensando en algo así! Que me esta pasando últimamente. Pero fuera de eso, le dire a Nagihiko que me deje en pa…

- _Normal POV_ –

En ese momento los pensamientos de Rima fueron interrumpidos, porque ella sintió algo en su mejilla. Nagihiko había depositado un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

- Nagihiko…- repitió su nombre en su cabeza

- Nos vemos – dijo Nagihiko mientras le hizo una reverencia a la madre de Rima… - Adiós, Rima- dirigiéndole una sonrisa

En ese momento, Nagihiko, se dio vuelta y se fue corriendo hacia su casa. Seguía lloviendo, y Rima se había quedado en shock allí afuera…

- ¡Rima!, reacciona… entra o te vas a resfriar

- Si, lo siento- dijo ella entrando…

- _Rima POV_ –

Cuando entre a la casa, me quite lo zapatos y mi madre me alcanzó una toalla para que me secara…

- Hija… ¿Y esa chaqueta?

- A es de Nagi…hiko- digo muy pensativa

- Es un chico muy correcto y educado…

- No se ni me importa – digo de una forma muy despectiva tratando de convencerme a mi misma

Me pase todo el día pensando en él…. ¡Aaaaaa! Hay que admitirlo, ¡Es tan lindo y dulce! pero… ¡no me gusta!... bueno…

- ¡Rima! Es hora de cenar

- ¡Voy!

Bajo por las escaleras y me siento en la mesa frente a mi padre y mi madre, quienes se encontraban sentados ya comiendo

- Y dime hija, tu madre me conto sobre un chico…- en ese momento dirijo una mirada fulminante hacia mi madre

- ¡No paso nada, lo juro solo tenia algo en el ojo! – digo muy nervioso y sonrojada, mientras desviaba la mirada

- Cálmate Rima, no voy a cuestionarte, solo iba a preguntarte quien era

- Es un compañero de clases, y parte de los Guardianes…

- Tú eras la Reina ¿No?

- Si

- Y el que vendría a ser…- dice mi madre con una cara picara - ¿El Rey?

En ese momento la cara de mi padre se transforma, se pone como más serio. El es alguien muy sobre protector

- ¿¡Que! ¡No!- digo muy muy sonrojada – Es el Escudero

- Bien, menos mal…- en ese momento levanto mi una ceja – Es como un amor prohibido…jajajaja- dice ya con mas calma- Es decir, la Reina con el Escudero jajajaja cuando alguien vio eso

En ese momento sentí un fuerte golpe en mi pecho, no se que fue, pero enojada me levanté de la mesa y me dirigí hacia mi habitación...

Ya era tarde, pero no podía dormir, así que decidí llamar a Amu…

- ¿Hola?- se escucho la voz de Amu

- Hola Amu, habla Rima. Lamento despertarte, pero necesitaba hablar

- No te hagas problema, estaba despierta. Dime, de que quieres hablar

- De Nagihiko…- digo muy apenada, además ya me venía imaginando su reacción. Ella es una mal pensada

- ¡Que! Uuu, ya te gusta…- dice mi amiga con una vos juguetona

-¡No!- grite yo sonrojada- No es eso, es solo que…

En ese momento le esplique todo lo que paso hasta la parte en la que el me dice… _"Te quiero".. Juro que cuando lo dijo me derretía…. ¡Rima no pienses en eso!_

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaa!, en serio, se te declaro

- Y no es todo al llegar a casa, ambos casi nos besamos…- dije roja como tomate

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Espera… como que casi

- Mi madre justo abrió la puerta

- A que lastima, pero… entonces te gusta

- ¡No!, pero en la cena papa dijo algo de que seria tipo como un amor impocoble, el Escudero y la Reina…

- No le agas caso, los padres son asi de sobreprotectores, con tal de que te rindas dicen cualquier cosa

- Ok, te corto, ya es tarde…

- Cierto, chau

- Bye

En ese momento corto y apoyo mi celular sobre la mesita de luz que se encontraba al lado de mi cama. Me tiro sobre ella y habraso la chaqueta (ya seca XD) de Nagihiko con una sonrisa…

- Nagi…

_- Nagihiko POV –_

Estaba acostado en mi cama, pensando en Rima….

- Rima, te quiero… eso no cambiara

**Hola! Lamento la tardansa, sigan leyendo y dejen riviews…**

**Gracias!**


End file.
